


Timeless

by Nitroid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Living with Kise, Aomine wishes for nothing more. AoKise.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine-centric, future setting.

It’s a Monday morning.

Ryouta awakens at six thirty to the alarm ringing from his smartphone on the other side of the bedroom.

The sound of their favorite song from the time they were teenagers and playing basketball had been their everything stopped as his fingers tapped the screen.

It is raining outside, a steady drizzle that isn’t heavy but packs enough power to make anyone feel like snuggling back under the covers and falling asleep again. He gets up and draws the curtains shut as quietly as he can, but the sound awakens his sleeping love.

Daiki reaches over and feels the little dent in the mattress, still warm from the welcoming heat leftover from Ryouta’s body.

“Sleep.” Ryouta pads over to him silently, gently stroking the hair from Daiki’s forehead. “You have another forty minutes. I’ll go make breakfast.”

His hand is cool to the touch. Daiki mumbles a profession of love incoherently, but Ryouta seems to understand. He leans down to kiss him.

Daiki rolls over fully to face the direction of Ryouta’s hand. He lies awake to listen to the sounds of Ryouta moving around in the bathroom, and the gentle humming as his blond gets dressed and walks out of the room to head to the kitchen.

There are no birds singing outside, and the weather is chilly. Daiki buries his face in Ryouta’s pillow and inhales the scent of his blond’s shampoo.

It’s been eighteen years since they got married and twenty-three since they first started living together.

At forty-one, Daiki knows he has more than anything else he could ever wish for. Still, he wonders if growing old together and watching themselves age and allowing one of them to watch the other slowly pass on into nirvana is worth living and waiting for.

Through the half-open door, he watches Ryouta bustle about the kitchen, preparing breakfast. The smell of ground coffee heightens his senses somewhat, bringing out of the lull of sleep.

He lifts his left hand up and lets his eyes focus on the wedding band on his finger.

Gently pressing his lips to the cool metal on his skin, Daiki wishes for a freeze in time, just so he can live in the now.

The now that he shares with Ryouta.


End file.
